Die Hitze Spaniens
Eine unerträgliche Wärme erfüllt das Hotelzimmer. Es ist schon spät und ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt meinen Rücken. Das habe ich wohl dem dauerhaftem Luftzug der offenstehenden Balkontür zu verdanken oder der steinharten Matratze der spanischen Inneneinrichtung. Fest steht, dass ich nicht schlafen kann. Bekleidet mit nichts außer einer knappen Unterhose räkle ich mich durchgeschwitzt auf der Bettdecke. So hatte ich mir den gemeinsamen Urlaub mit meiner Freundin nicht vorgestellt. Wie sie es schafft in dieser widerlichen Hitze die Augen zu zubekommen ist mir ein Rätsel. Die Nächte in Spanien sind eine Qual, die auch das dreimalige Buffet am Tag nicht wieder gut machen kann. Ich schrecke auf. Der lederartige Vorhang unseres Zimmers ist durch den Luftzug der Balkontür in Bewegung gekommen und tänzelt sich größtenteils durch den offenen Spalt hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Obwohl wir uns im vierten Stock befinden, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, als könnte jederzeit Jemand von draußen in unser Zimmer eindringen. Hellwach starre ich gespannt der Gardine dabei zu, wie sich ihre Choreografie im Wind zu einem beängstigendem Schauspiel entwickelt. Als ob sich irgendetwas in ihr festkrallt, um sie nach draußen zu sich auf den Balkon zu zerren. Ein knallendes Geräusch und ich spüre ein zucken durch mein Gesicht fahren. In unregelmäßigen Abständen schlägt der Vorhang gegen das Glas der aufgeschobenen Tür. Hitze, Schmerz, eine harte Matratze und jetzt dieses Nerv tötende Geräusch. Aber was ist das? Ein Schatten flackert im Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung und tanzt mit dem Vorhang neckisch vor meinen Augen umher. Ich merke meine Anspannung und das Unbehagen, das sich in mir ausbreitet. Alles was ich tun muss ist aufstehen, einen gefühlten Schritt auf die Balkontür zugehen und sie schließen, nachdem ich den Vorhang von seinem imaginärem Tanzpartner befreit habe. Es ist so einfach und doch hält mich dieses unangenehme Gefühl fest. Mir ist klar, dass dort draußen nichts auf mich wartet. Es ist ein Spiel des Windes, weiter nichts. Immer wieder werde ich von dem aufschlagenden Kontakt zwischen Glas und Leder aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ich atme tief ein. Aufstehen, Tür schließen und wieder hinlegen. Mehr ist es nicht. Ich beruhige mich nach ein paar weiteren tiefen Atemzügen und schau entschlossen auf den sich noch immer bewegenden Vorhang. Mit einem Mal springe ich auf. Hastig schleife ich mich runter vom Bett und ziehe die Gardine zurück ins Zimmer. Ein bisschen Körpereinsatz reicht und die Balkontür ist geschlossen. Zufrieden drehe ich den Türhenkel um und schmeiße mich aufs Bett. Endlich fallen mir die Augenlider zu und ich atme erleichtert auf. Es dauert allerdings keine zehn Sekunden und die mörderische Hitze droht wieder mich umzubringen. Leise fluchend erhebe ich mich, um den Annäherungsversuchen meiner immer noch schlafenden Freundin auszuweichen und schleiche mich tastend ins Badezimmer. Ich schalte das Licht im Bad ein, worauf ich unter Qualen die Augen zusammenkneife. Es dauert eine Weile bevor ich mich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt habe und stütze mich genervt auf dem vergilbten Waschbecken ab. Meine Wangen sind gerötet und Schweißperlen fließen mir die Stirn hinab. Die Hitze Spaniens hat mich ordentlich durchgefickt. Fest umgreife ich den Drehknauf des Hahns und mit einem metallischen Quietschen beginnt das Wasser zu laufen. Wäre das lauwarme Leitungswasser nicht so gottverdammt salzig hätte ich mit Freuden ein paar kräftige Schlucke davon getrunken. Ein paar Handflächen gefüllt mit dieser Pissbrühe später, drehe ich den Hahn wieder zu und das Wasser verabschiedet sich durch ein Donnern in den Rohren. Gerade als das Rumpeln versiegt, ertönt ein dumpfer Knall im Zimmer über mir. Es folgt ein Weiterer und nach einem Moment der Stille hört es sich so an, als ob etwas über den Boden geschleift wird. Gebannt wandert mein Blick dem Zerren an der Decke hinterher. Vorsichtig verlasse ich das Bad, schließe die Tür und gehe dem Geräusch hinterher, das sich quer durch das Schlafzimmer bis hin zum Balkon zieht. Erneut verfalle ich in einer Starre und verharre steif vor der Glastür des Balkons. Meine Befürchtung bewahrheitet sich. Ich höre, wie sich die Balkontür eine Etage über mir öffnet und das Schleifen erneut auf sich aufmerksam macht. Soll ich nach draußen auf den Balkon und mich dem Geschehen stellen? Was, wenn sich gerade Jemand seinem Opfer entledigen will? Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass ich es schaffe, die Tür zum Balkon lautlos zu öffnen. Dann wird, wer auch immer dort oben zugange ist, wissen, dass ich seine Schandtat mitbekommen habe. Dann werden ich und meine Freundin seine nächsten Opfer sein. Was aber, wenn es sich wiedermal nur um ein Hirngespinst meinerseits handelt? Ich musste mich vergewissern. Bestimmt handelt es sich auch hierbei um ein Missverständnis. Behutsam öffne ich die Balkontür und trete hinaus. Die angenehme Brise der Nachtluft, die mir entgegenströmt, bekomme ich nur beiläufig mit. Viel zu sehr bin ich auf den Balkon über mir fixiert. Da ist sie wieder. Diese lähmende Anspannung, die sich krampfhaft durch meinen Körper zieht und mich steif auf der Stelle stehen lässt. Alles was ich tun muss ist horchen. Es hört sich an, als ob Jemand ein paar Schritte auf dem Balkon hin und her geht. Langsam und genüsslich. Oder war es stockend und unsicher? Da, ein Kichern. Ich nähere mich dem Geländer und lasse den Kopf herausragen. Eine Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren lehnt sich am Balkon ab und schaut hinauf in den Himmel. Wieder ein verspieltes Lachen und ihre Locken zittern passend zum Klang ihrer Stimme. Gerade als ich versucht bin etwas zu sagen bemerke ich eine Person auf dem Nachbarsbalkon zu meiner Rechten. Es ist ein Mann. Ebenfalls steht er da in seiner Unterhose und grinst mich an. Langsam hebt er seinen Zeigefinger und führt ihn an die Lippen, wobei das breite Lächeln beinahe unmenschliche Ausmaße erreicht. Shhhh… Macht es und mein Urlaubsnachbar begibt sich rückwärts zurück in sein Zimmer, den Blick dabei auf mich gerichtet als wolle er mir mitteilen, dass die Dame über uns besser nicht gestört werden soll. Beim Gedanken an die Frau wandert mein Blick zurück in die Höhe und ich merke wie meine Augen sich weiten. Sie starrt mir entgegen. Das Weiß in ihren Augen ist das Einzige, das in der Nacht unter ihren herunterhängenden Haaren zu erkennen ist. Schnell entziehe ich mich ihrem Sichtfeld zurück in Sicherheit und stolpere dabei fast über die Erhöhung des Türrahmens hinter mir. Ich wurde entdeckt und trotzdem war es totenstill. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Laura. Mein unruhiges Verhalten muss sie wieder einmal aufgeweckt haben. „Bist du meinetwegen aufgewacht?“, scheinbar genervt schleppt sie sich ins Bad und lässt mich auf dem Balkon zurück. Verwundert gehe ich zurück ins Zimmer und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Das schrille Quietschen der Rohre durchfährt den Raum, während ich Laura hinterhergehe. Ich bleibe vor der Badezimmertür stehen und klopfe. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, außer dem Fließen von Wasser kann ich nichts hören. Ungeduldig frage ich erneut. „Laura? Ist alles okay?“, nachdem ich wieder keine Antwort bekomme drücke ich die Tür auf. Für einen Moment halte ich den Atem an und merke wie mein Puls in die Höhe schnellt. Das Badezimmer ist leer. Voller Panik haste ich in das Bad hinein und schlage den Duschvorhang zur Seite, um mich zu vergewissern, dass Laura mir nicht nur eine Streiche spielen will. Das Krächzen der Rohre wird Laut, vor Schreck verliere ich die Balance und knalle auf den Rücken. Ich stöhne auf und winde mich vor Schmerzen. Ohne nachzudenken krieche ich den Boden entlang, versuche mich immer wieder an den Wänden hochzuziehen bis ich es zur Balkontür schaffe. Der Schmerz hat sich größtenteils gelegt und ich kann mich zu meiner vollen Statur aufrichten. Da war sie. Laura. Sie liegt im Bett. Es sieht aus als wäre sie nie aufgestanden. Das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Ich brauche frische Luft und ziehe die Tür nach draußen auf. Langsam gehe ich auf das Geländer zu und schaue hoch in den Nachthimmel. Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge später und mir fällt auf, wie sehr ich es nötig habe zu schlafen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ein erleichtertes Lachen entfährt mir.Diese Nacht ist zum verrückt werden. Um meinen Rücken zu erleichtern stütze ich mich ans Geländer und schaue eine Etage höher zu dem Balkon über mir. Was für ein Urlaub. Nie wieder Spanien. Nie wieder. Ein Zischen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehe mich mehrere Male, um das Geräusch ausfindig zu machen bis ich erschrocken feststellen muss, dass es unter mir seinen Ursprung findet. Ein Mann starrt mich entsetzt an und ich tue es ihm gleich. Als hätte er den Teufel persönlich gesehen, verschwindet er so plötzlich, wie ich ihn entdeckt hatte. In diesem Moment fühlt sich alles nach mehr als einem Deja vu an. Was passiert hier? Die Frau über mir. Was war mit ihr passiert nachdem sich unsere Blicke kreuzten? Ich muss hier raus. Schleunig begebe ich mich zurück ins Zimmer und gehe zu Laura. Als ich mich ihr nähere erstarre ich. Die Wölbungen des Körpers meiner Freundin, die eben durch die Decke in der Luft gehalten wurde, verschwinden als ich sie berühre. Ich bin allein. Von der Panik ergriffen renne ich auf die Eingangstür des Zimmers zu und drehe den Schlüssel, der von Innen im Loch steckt. Nach ein paar missglückten Anläufen schaffe ich es die Tür aufzuschließen und schreite nach draußen. In der Stille des Treppenhauses höre ich meinen Atem unregelmäßig schnappen. Überall sind Türen, nummeriert und verschlossen. Zu meiner Linken ist die Wendeltreppe und zu meiner Rechten der Fahrstuhl. Bei meinem Glück sollte ich mich nicht auf die Funktionstüchtigkeit eines Liftes verlassen. Entschlossen renne ich die Treppen hinauf. Entschlossen, aber Unsicher wohin mein Weg mich führen wird. Beim Erreichen der nächsten Etage bleibe ich stehen und schaue auf die Tür zum Zimmer der Frau. Die Frau, die sich über meinem Zimmer befinden musste. Ohne lange nachzudenken renne ich hin und klopfe. „Hallo? Ma‘am?“, was tue ich hier? Keine Antwort. Ungeduldig betätige ich die Klinke. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen. „Ist Jemand da?“, sachte erkunde ich das Zimmer. Es sieht meinem zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Niemand ist hier. Wäre ich nicht fest davon überzeugt, dass ich mich eine Etage höher befinde, könnte man meinen ich wäre einmal im Kreis gelaufen. Dieses Zimmer sieht nicht nur meinem ähnlich, es fühlt sich exakt gleich an. Auf einer unheimlich vertrauten Art und Weise. Als müsse ich mir etwas beweisen trete ich nach draußen auf den Balkon. Auch hier sieht alles gleich aus. Moment mal. Das kann nicht sein. Ich muss mich im obersten Stock befinden. Über mir dürfte sich kein weiterer Balkon befinden. Erneut reißt mich ein zischendes Geräusch aus den Gedanken. Es ist der Mann. Der Mann, der mich vom Nachbarsbalkon aus mit seinem merkwürdigem Grinsen angestarrt hatte. Allerdings ist er nun unter mir. Auf dem Balkon, der zu meinem Zimmer gehören musste! Seine Mundwinkel schnellten in die Höhe als könne er meine Gedanken lesen. Langsam hebt er seinen rechten Arm und präsentiert mir ein Küchenmesser. Wie ist er in mein Zimmer gekommen? In meiner Eile hatte ich vergessen die Tür zu verriegeln. Der Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand löst sich von seinen Lippen und richtet sich auf mich. Mit einem Nicken deutet er mir nach oben zu schauen. Unfreiwillig schaue ich mir über die Schulter. Der Balkon über mir ist Leer. Als ich mich wieder dem Mann zuwenden will, schrecke ich zurück. Die Fratze des Mannes ist einen halben Meter von mir entfernt. Dieser Irre will mich umbringen! Seine Hände liegen bereits auf dem Geländer vor mir und in übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit hieft er sich zu mir herauf. „Noch einmal, nur noch ein einziges Mal!“, seine Stimme klingt kratzig und verbraucht, die Augen sind glasig. Er holt zum Hieb aus, doch ich schaffe es mich an ihm vorbeizudrängen. Ich werde mich nicht einfach töten lassen! „Bist du verwirrt?“, zischt er durch seine breitgezogene Grimasse. Er schnellt hervor und schwingt mit der Klinge wild um sich. Schützend halte ich mir die Arme vors Gesicht. Einzelne Stiche breiten sich mit jedem Hieb auf meiner Haut aus. Den Schmerz ignorierend springe ich ihm entgegen, schnappe ihn an den Oberschenkeln und werfe ihn zu Boden. „Jedes Mal versuche ich es euch zu erklären und immer wieder vergesst ihr es!“, weitere Stiche zucken mir wie elektrische Stöße den Rücken entlang und ich merke, wie sich meine Lungen mit Flüssigkeit füllen, in meinem Hals emporsteigen und sich als Blutschwall aus meinem Mund ergießen. Mit letzter Kraft starre ich den Mann an, der fortan als mein Mörder bekannt sein wird. Was ist das? Tränen. Ihm laufen Tränen die Wangen herab. „Ihr seid ein Teil meiner Hölle...“. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der Kopf des Killers zerplatzt und hinterlässt ein tiefrotes Farbenspektakel am Balkongeländer. Kraftlos falle ich auf die Seite und sehe sie. Die Frau. Sie steht neben uns mit einem qualmenden Revolver in der Hand und betrachtet ihr Werk. Das Letzte, was ich sehe, ist der sternenerfüllte Nachthimmel Spaniens. Kurz darauf schließen sich meine Augen.... Eine unerträgliche Wärme erfüllt das Hotelzimmer. Es ist schon spät und ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt meinen Rücken. Das habe ich wohl dem dauerhaftem Luftzug der offenstehenden Balkontür zu verdanken oder der steinharten Matratze der spanischen Inneneinrichtung... Lyrahel Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Pasta des Monats